Digital Image
by ichise
Summary: [MattMello] Another MattMello fic, Mello goes to retrieve the only picture he has in the world from Near. The only picture he has left, or so he believes.


Title: Tomorrow

**Title: **Tomorrow

**Author:** ichise

**Series: **Deathnote

**Characters/Pairings:** the 'M' pair – Matt and Mello

**Summary:** If he could be his forever, keeping him in his arms, that's all he'll ever asked.

**Warning:** NC-13 to be safe for language. And a lot of dialogues. Then there's also the fact that drama seeps out…Matt is sap here. I thought that you should be warned about that too.

**Status:** Complete – One shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death note.

**Author's note: **It's been a while. Really long heck of a while. I'm currently doing social experiments about homosexual relationships as of the moment, and this is a way to cool down.

 **Music of the Moment: **Xepher

"_If we live through today, would you still love me tomorrow?"_

_It starts out slow and shallow, but we end up somewhere deeper._

_I won't let go._

**Tomorrow**

** --------------------**

Matt found himself rejoicing upon the retrieval of Mello's picture.

The picture was now in his hand, dangling between his fingers. The child looking back at him as he stared longingly.

_How menacing did Mello look back then. That little bully._

Matt sighed the moment the picture fell safely into the table.

Now that they already have what they needed of that little white slob, he can be sure that Mello would no longer come near Near. He wouldn't admit but he found the little blob quite irritating at times. Especially when they were very young and Mello would bully Near to no end. What makes him special? – he would always think, everyone thought Near always came first, even to Mello's 'special treatments'. Oh, how he hated him so, only at times though, only at times. Now that they're working against Near again and the grounds once again equal, he was sure Mello no longer has any reason to come near Near at all. Funny, won't come _near_ Near. Matt found himself snorting at the thought.

"What the hell are you laughing at!"

Mello barked.

"What? Nothing."

"I knew these pants you got me makes me look fat!"

The blonde threw his hands up in the air in defeat, storming about the room.

"Wait, what? No they don't!"

"And here I am trying to appreciate these birthday pants the best I can and you laugh at me! I'm so gonna burn this shit now!"

"Hey hey! I like your pants, really! And don't you dare burn 'em! That Dolce whatyamacallit shit costs a lot!"

"Then stop laughing you slob!"

"Wasn't. laughing. at yoooou" Matt said in a whiny voice,

"Tsk. Whatever."

There was much bickering in the room moments after. Mello rambling on and on about Matt not appreciating his efforts and complaining regarding Matt's obsession over teeny-tiny people running on a small screen. The goggled-boy would only shrug and whine in protest and in retreat.

"It's almost my birthday you know," Matt cuts in long after, tired of their petty ramblings, finally tossing his game aside.

He leans face forward on the couch where Mello just sank himself in.

"You're a week too early, you dork." was the dismissive reply.

"A week is just days ahead though," the other retorts

"Yeah, so?"

Mello, still stubborn, ignores Matt completely with chocolate in sight.

"What I'm saying is…" the other begins, tossing the blonde's chocolate away.

"That's gonna cost you Matt, that was one good bar."

Patience thinning, tongue clicking.

"Tsk. All I'm saying is, you better start thinking of ways to top those pants I got you for your birthday… Or else – "

Eyes narrowing, a mischievous glinting.

"Or else what?"

The other dares, unaffected.

"Or else… I'll sulk all day!"

The man pouts like a child, Mello laughs right at his face.

_Some tension for nothing._

"Man, Mello you're no fun."

_And I thought I was getting some._

The red head, defeated and pouting stood up from the couch, the forgotten device he was fumbling with completely forgotten and the scarred other abandoned.

"And tomorrow's the big day too." he leaves for the bedroom in awkward silence.

It didn't take the other much thought to believe he himself had been too harsh. Tomorrow's the big day, he rethinks, the marked date of the calendar – 26th. Make it or break it. Matt may have been emotional over this.

He silently trudges over to the room, boots left behind – the clicking unheard. The carpeted floor muffled more of his barefooted steps across the hall. But it was the door creaking that gave him away.

The bed gave a mild creaking at the shift of weight. Matt laid still, unmoving.

"Matt, I know you're awake. Stop feigning sleep, it's not working. You still have your goggles on"

Mello hits him with the back of his hand, the other remains still but starts to fake snoring.

"Gee, you don't snore, you beep when you asleep – video head."

"I do not."

One eye cracked open.

"Che," a smirk.

"But I'm mad at you now so I'm not talking to you."

Both eyes closed once more, a pillow clutched tightly, like a child holding tightly with his might.

"Fine, fine, I'll get you something." The chocoholic says defeated, scratching the back of the goggled boy's head.

The other simply swats him away.

"Che. Something. Pfft. How long did I search the net for those Dolce pants, huh?"

Smug.

"Fine, fine. I'll get you something neat. So neat you'd toss that psp away."

"Yeah?" goggled eyes turn, anticipating.

"Yeah, yeah, now come here you big fly."

Smiles plastered on two faces unusually smiling. Eyes closing as the faces too were closing in. The other taken down and the other rising. Goggled eyes now looking down upon the green ones. The smug feelings lost and the threat of the big day nowhere to be felt. The pillow clutched heavily before – now forgotten, the sheets tangling in motion and hands perfectly fitting against each other.

One gloved hand grasping the other, the larger mounted against the smaller.

Melding in, melding in – the two hands that were never alike yet were so the same – blending in a harmony that was unending and tame.

"Mello, why does my hand fit yours this way?"

_Analytical, too much._

There was no answer, only the glint in the eyes saying "don't ask – no words, no thoughts."

And the other gladly complies. There were no words, only rhythm, rhythm sinking in to the music of two souls melting in.

The heat of the day drowned at the brink of the night.

And as the night fell, to sleep the other started to settle…

Dawn stroke its course, the other lightly sleeping, almost.

"_Hey, Mello, if we live through today, would you still love me tomorrow?" _a whisper,

There was a mild shift,

"_Whoever said I love you"_ another whisper,

A click of the tongue. And a mild chuckle. More shifting known and arms draping over the smaller body closer, tighter. The younger's face burying on the other's neck, taking in the scent he grew much accustomed to…

"_Even if there was no tomorrow, even if there was none…"_

And a smile. And a final kiss good night.

"_Mello… let me keep you."_

Good night.

The next morning was dark and musky. The air hard and heavy.

Mello was quick to dress that morning. The minute Matt cracked his eyes open, Mello was there sitting at the foot of their bed.

There was a faint smile in his face and he slowly rose from his sleep – ruffling his hair, feeling under the sheets for his shirt that was discarded the night before.

"You don't have to go. I – I know I can manage everything quite fine."

There was a pause, seeming as if time has stopped on its ticking. A giant heave and a sigh.

"Shut up, Mello."

"Then fuck off Matt, listen to me now, and just listen to me well. I'm telling you you don't need to go."

"I'm not listening to you this time. I always do, don't I?"

"Then listen to me now, you little punk. Che."

"Come on, Mello, this is just some stage we'll get over with to get to the final boss,"

"This is not a game Matt! It's not!"

"Mello…"

"I-It's not a game where you could just reset when you die! If you die – you're gone! Never to come back! No one's gonna come back once they die! No one!"

The other rises to hold onto the other, an act of consolation, a warm touch to calm the troubled tides…

"We're… we're not as special as we think we are, Matt."

Silence was all there was moments after. Matt stood no moments too soon, took a shower and dressed up. Mello stayed by the bed, bathing in the sunlight seeping through the blinds. His form stayed the way when Matt left him, only his other hand different this time – clutching the sheets where Matt once were.

When the clock ticked three, the wheel of fate started to roll in motion. The plan in mind, maps at hand and the keys in their pockets – the end of the beginning has finally begun.

Mello's feet were still as heavy as they were before. Still as hesitant as he was before. Matt shall leave himself as the bait and Mello running away with the woman. It felt so wrong at the moment, but it was the best way to go. Surely, he would reach the top, but Matt wasn't a pawn he would toss around. _I'm not like you, Near. But all be damned, I'm lending you a hand… stop him. Stop Kira. _

The time finally came for the two to part. Mello walked away, looking back was not an option.

"Hey, Mello, won't you wish me luck?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, won't you look at me? Stop walking away."

_Tsk._

He spins around, hands in his pocket,

"This ain't the last time we're seeing each other, dork. Don't treat it as such."

"Right."

"I'll meet you back at 'home'. I'd like to see how you'd drool the moment you open my present for you."

"So you did get me something! I'll be there before you! Surely, I'll be the one to welcome you home…"

_I love you, Mello._

_I love you, Matt._

And he walks away without another word, without looking back. Not a glimpse of Matt's melancholic yet knowing eyes staring at him.

_I know about your plan, Mello._

_I guess… this is good bye._

Moments flash by quicker than he wished. The last glimpse he caught of Matt was of a hazy fog smothered scene. He caught his smile lingering a little longer. Matt knew. Matt had always known. The wheel of fate had started moving and the next thing Mello knew, Matt was gone.

"I'm sorry… Matt…"

He was gone, but he did not cry. He will be avenged surely, somehow. Wait for me, he thinks, wait for me, he pleads.

And the last of his life flashed before him. The day he was brought to Wammy's house, the first sight of L, the first sight of Matt, the first sight of Near… the better days of his childhood bullying the other children, the day L left, the day he left, the day he nearly died, the day Matt found him once more… and the angelic days that could not last. _I should have been nicer to you, I guess… next time I will._

And it had begun, the constricting feeling in his chest that had him only coughing.

"F-fuck. Ma-hatt. And I – ugh – bought you t-that psp slim, too."

And when his body could not contain it anymore, his face hit the steering wheel, Matt's face flashing before him. He could only smirk and ultimately smile.

"Heh. And my last kiss is this steering wheel…"

Choking… coughing… the last of his breath.

"_Hey, let's go."_

"Che. And you're still wearing those goggles…"

And he's gone.

**Author's Notes:** I couldn't bring myself to write 'fin' like I always do. I just love these guys. I hope you guys liked this one, too, it's sort of a follow up of my last story. This idea has been toying in my head for quite a while, I had this idea the second time I read the manga and thought that this was a good way to go in an official sort of way… I hope you get to like this… If you have time, please do review – that'd help me a lot and it'd be well appreciated!

I'm currently putting pieces of a story in my head, some sort of a spin-off that'd give them both a better ending… I hope I succeed in that one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
